The Wizard of Oz
by Wasabi Sauce
Summary: The Wizard of OZ decides to take a holiday, and Hogwarts is closer than you think.


The Wizard of OZ decides to take a holiday, and Hogwarts is closer than you think.

Title: The Wizard of OZ

Author: Wyome & Vineeta

Wasabi Sauce or Angelbot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to the pertaining, except this story.

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning: Possibly language, adult theme, Mpreg, non-con (sorta), Alternate Universe, mild OOC, POV's**

**Slash HP/SS**

Summary: The Wizard of OZ decides to take a holiday.

Author's note: Everything will be explained in the story so have patience. However, something's you need to know Voldemort died when Harry was 15.

The Wizard of Oz

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his favorite chair by the fire _trying_ to read the latest Potions Monthly Quarterly, but unable to do so, to busy contemplating the murder of a certain someone or someone's for the resent and not so resent break-ins to his private storerooms. For the last 4 months and he had yet to capture the culprit; many of the ingredients are very hard to afford and obtain, plus mostly illegal.

Loathing the very idea of asking the Headmaster for help because he, Severus Snape could not catch a thief, was an option placed on the back burner of his mind simply because it admitted weakness, which was something that never was going to happen even if there were complex spells and extra heavy-duty wards around and in his private storerooms.

But what intrigued him most was that no student should know or could have that kind of power and knowledge to undermine his work.

Throwing the paper down in utter disgust, Severus folded his long pale fingers together and thought of the most gruesome, grueling punishment for the person responsible for his lapse of confidence in his security measures. A demented smile played across his lips, but then a frown replaced the small smile. He found it odd for the alleged person to steal three to four ingredients at a time over a four month period and never the same ones, coming to the resolution that the _person_ was actually making a potion that requires a long period of time which was of little consolation considering that the person could be selling the ingredients, creating a quick mental list to find out all the possibilities of the missing ingredients.

Mentally ticking off every ingredient that was stolen Severus walked over to a nearly hidden bookshelf beside the fireplace, looking at a section that held the more dangerous potions manuals; picking out one book in particular labeled: Encyclopedia of Rare Potions. Quickly he scanned through the pages of the book while recounting everything that has occurred during the past few months.

_Severus POV _

The first time my storeroom was broken into was on October 31st, between the hours of 8:00pm to 11:30pm at the time of that blasted Halloween ball: one vial of Augurey phoenix tears was stolen along with three Ashwinder eggs, a vile of Doxy venom and Chimaera blood.

The next time something was stolen was on November 20th Hogsmeade weekend, between the hours of 12 and 2 o'clock am exactly the times when I am on my nightly patrols: one fire phoenix feather, powdered Grindylow liver, a jar of Thestral nails and crushed Horntail Dragon scales.

Third, was five slices of Kappa tongue, one Acromatula hair, a small vial containing four drops of Manticore saliva, plus Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon's teeth. Stolen, on December 23rd precisely a half hour before the students were boarding the train back home.

Lastly, was on the night of January 6th when the start of the term resumed: a vial of Unicorn blood, crushed vampire fangs, two jars of Moke scales and Mooncalf skin were all stolen in the span of 10 minutes before curfew just as Filch and I were making rounds.

Someone knew exactly where to go for each item without hesitation, the perpetrator knew how and where I kept my ingredients and he or she was careful not to touch or leave any incriminating evidence of their arrival or departure. This leads to a number of any students that has had detention with me, considering that I have nearly half my students label, store and organize my potions storeroom for detentions.

What in Merlin's name could someone want to make with those kinds of ingredients; of course there are plenty of ideas what someone would want to make with those powerful ingredients and none of it is good, yet, I wish only to discard the thought. However, mixing those ingredients carelessly could destroy the entire bloody school, however mixed correctly they can create some very powerful potions.

Nevertheless, with all the spells and wards that I put on the storeroom no one could possibly enter so easily, not with all the detection spells I placed inside and outside the classroom and hall; very frustrating indeed, this also eliminates all those who are weak in their magic. Only a few are that strong or smart to get around my detections.

Sighing to myself, I absently rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe I was wr… miscalculating in not telling the Headmaster about the thief and letting him deal with the entire mess. Although, I would personally love to punish the _person or persons_ responsible, and show them why no one steals from Severus Xavien Snape.

Sitting back down in my armchair and charming the candles to burn brighter, I flipped through the potions book; I came upon a chapter that dealt with potions which requires months of brewing. Glancing at many of the titles, I found that a little over than half of the potions that takes months to brew actually are highly dangerous and could cause a catastrophic disaster. Forget leveling the school it would render the whole country side a disaster area if the poison got into the water supply, it would kill the human population of the surrounding area in a matter of days.

The rest of the potion titles that were less dangerous, were actually used for healing draughts. However, there was one that caught my eye, at the bottom of the list there was one potion that was completely unnamed; glancing at the page number it was on I quickly turned to it. My brow furrowed in confusion as the first lines of the page where a warning, there by all means was nothing wrong with there being a warning at the beginning because, all potions texts require that a warning label was to be present first to ensure safety, however, it was the fact that this particular warning was done in big, bold letters.

Apparently, the unnamed potion had been discovered by a muggle in the Isles of Ireland, amongst an ancient Celtic priest tomb; luckily, there were undercover field aurors that were assigned to watch over muggle archeologists so they would not end up getting into certain things, they should not. The aurors removed the manuscript from the archeologist care and obliviated him; the manuscript the muggle found had ingredients on it which he mistakenly took for a recipe but a magical person immediately recognized it as a potion.

According to the warning, there had been five Potion Masters who tried to recreate the unknown potion; however, the potion was so unstable that it blew up every time it came to adding the Unicorn blood, which happens to be the last of the ingredients that needed to be added. None of the Potions Masters survived and no other master would attempt to make the potion.

So the ministry labeled it as unsafe to brew, although, it could still be recorded into Potions Manuals, however, it is strongly recommended that no one try to brew the potion. At the bottom of the page there seemed to be some sort of unidentified language which apparently no one has been able to identify.

Quickly reading through the ingredients that the potion entailed; which to my horror were nearly all of the ingredients that had been stolen from my private storerooms. Closing the book in utter mortification I absently thought of how I was going to explain to the Headmaster that I inadvertently let a child kill him or herself because I wanted to catch and torture the brat.

Giving a frustrated sigh I realized I would just have to rectify my mis… severe error in judgment in the morning.

The list of the usual suspects: Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Those three are questionable even I doubt that Potter would put his two friends and the entire school in that kind of danger for another stupid adventure… then again, six years and the boy still attracts danger like werewolves to a bleeding lamb. I snort with indignation at that thought. I will just have to watch those three more carefully to see if anything will be amiss, however, I would doubt they would have found this particular potion because this manual is given only to Potion Masters once they have completed their masters.

However, there is Bruce Prentice a third year Ravenclaw who has an astounding passion and understanding for potions but to my own horror, also an uncanny thirst for creating new potions out of sheer need to see how different ingredients work. Much like the Weasley twins although, to my relief he does not partake in jokes and pranks he just seem to want to create new things.

I believe he told me his father is a muggle chemist, working for an institution of genetic science. Although I did make Mister Prentice promise never to make anymore unscheduled _inventions_ without my presence or assistance, defiantly not after that whole fiasco that happened in potions last year and all the students including myself end up with different body parts turning invisible.

I still shudder at the memory of several of the more adventurous students who decided invisible _hand jobs_ were not, really against school rules and I could not possibly give them detention or take house points away for something I could not see. Ha.

Although I still cannot rule him out most of those ingredients that were taken could be used are Dark Arts potions, which leads to any number of my Slytherin's becoming suspects but the question is, are the guilty party's acting on the order of their parents or themselves?

Which still brings up the question is this, a light or dark potion? Rubbing the bridge of my nose in agitation over this turn of event's I resigned myself to staring at the flames in the fireplace.

Damn students and there need to experiment, it is times like these that I wished that the Dark Lord was still alive, that way the little buggers would be to scared to step out of line. Oh, how I can hear Albus now, he will give me a small disapproving look and then offer a cup of tea and insist I take a lemon drop.

I do not know how long I sat there thinking but, so deep in thought, I was startled a bit by a light knocking on my chamber door. And the Raven said 'Never More'… Merlin, I must lay off the Allen Poe before bed. Standing up I went to the door absently wondering who could be up at this late hour besides myself of course, it could be one of my younger Slytherins suffering from nightmares or perhaps Albus, however, he never knocks.

I can just see his insufferable cheerful face now. 'My dear boy, I need to ask a favor of you… would care for a Lemon drop.' I'll tell you what I'd like, to stuff those infernal things down your throat until you choke. Sighing in resignation I walked the short distance to the door as slowly as possible, just as another round of light knocks resound on the door. Pulling myself up to my full height with a sneer already in place to yell at the person to go away, imagine my shock to open the door and find none other than Harry Potter.


End file.
